Suite Life at College
suite life at college is a branad new spin-off of the suite life o zach and cady!!! in this excitign new spin me right round baby right round zach and cady will go through various escapades in college!! and they have TIPSY parties... okay not TIPSY but DRUNK AF!1! anyway in college, their frend bob (now known as booby bobby (wtf)), max the tambay, tapeworm has a tapeworm, jessica and janice, barbarbararaba, and... agnes!! also suite life on dick characters return to! marcus little, woody finks hehasawoody, and maya bennett also return as students in the Tipton College!!! also emma tutweiller RETURNS as a college teacher! also many new recurring characters appear such as roy, zack's boyfriend and a neckbeard brony who goes by pussyslayer69420rainbowdash SEASON 1 THEME SONG: theme song lyrics: *Inside of agony Those butterflies crying out Naki kuchihateru So boy, help them fly away Inside of agony Hageshiku yureru The world's tears Falls on him Until the dawn Nobody comes Unbreakable silence slowly hovers in the air Until the dawn Nobody comes Let butterflies spread until the dawn the opening is anime SEASON 1 EPISODES: *at the tipton college!!! part 1! zack and cody get into college and get their own dorms and zack meets his new roomate and realizes his roomate is so hot that he is now gay and also cody meets his roomate and finds out that he is secretly a neckbeard brony who is also homophobic and now he must keep his murderous roomate away from his brother and his boyfriend, but then the brony ties up cody and hides in in a storage closet and is going to KILL him the next day at 6 pm sharp!!! *at the tipton college!!! part 2!! zack meets his old friends bobby, max, tapeworm, jessica, janice, and barbarbarbarbarbra and agnes. they help him look for cody as cody's neckbeard brony roomate pussyslayer69420rainbowdash slowly holds a knife to his neck!!! in just 1 hour it will SLICE him!!! cliffhanger. *at the tipton college!!! part 3!!! agnes reveals she is EVIl and actual neckbeard brony pussyslayer69420's GIRLFRIEND!!! she then puts on a feodra and rants to zack about how he and cody friendzaned her back in the good ol tipton hotel days. zack and agnes then fight one on one as pussyslayer69420 begins to press the knife against cody's throat!!! the episode then ends with cody screaming as zack slays agnes... *at the tipton college!!! part 4!!!! zack finds cody decapitated and COVERED IN BLOOD!!! oh no! so zack, bobby, max, tapeworm, jessica, janice, and barbara must go back in time to the tipton days to prevent the future from occurrign by changing the past. in the past, zack and his friends destroy the entire concept of the Friendzone and prevent bronies from existing, ever... however, pussyslayer42069 begins to come up with a concept for a new show starring technicolor cartoon horses. cody is saved from death at the end. unfortunately zack never meets his boyfriend either because of the events and he ends up with a new roomate... woody from suite life on dick. *barbereba after the events of the four pilot eps were undone, cody and zack are the only ones who remember what went down. cody and zack get new rooms and zach's roomte is woody hasawoody and cody's is pussyslayer42069. anyway berbera is back and trying to go out with cody again but cody cant still thinking baout BAILEY!!! #teenromance. so now cody must prevent himself from having feelings for barbara but then he decides he just loves her to save the cliche expense of them being shipteased for 5 episodes or so or maybe two seasons like cody and bailey were. bless. *bad grandpa zack zack accidentally sharts all over a wall in public and wants to undo his mistake, and cody is emotionally conflicted on wheter to allow zack to do it or not as they must use their time travel capabilities to retain time and watch over it and not mess with it for personal reasons and to keep it all a secret *bad uncle grandpa after zack has to give up the idea of messing with time to undo his shitstake, he wishes he could recieve help to get over his shart. then suddenly uncle grandpa shows up after crossing space-time. zack asks why he showed up to help an adult when ungle grandpa only shows up to help kids, but then uncle grandpa tells zack that he is a manchild at heart so he came to help anyway. now uncle grandpa is going to help zack get back at cody!!! *rpg cody becomes a fat world of warcraft player and zack has to go into the game to save him *booby bobby bob joins a strip joint as a female stripper and he must find out how to make his manboobs look like female boobs so he doesn't get caught *a job that blows zach and cady get jorbs at the tipton burger... also zach finds out that he is in fact truly bisexual or smnthn so he does the do with a girl he meets there but it turns out that she already had a bf so then the bf ties up zach and stripes him down naked and poors burning oil all over him until he makes a french fry out of zach's fry. this is gratuitous and alarming why have i even envisioned this horrific scenario *oh maya maya benett from suite life of dicks comes back and zack accidentally nuts on her so now he must clean her hair for her. what a guy! *fanfiction zach and cody get a new device in the mail that is like a device arwin sent them and it allows them to see into other worlds. so zach and cody look into another world and find a world where they are merely a tv show and they read an unholy amount of unholy suite life fanfiction, and now zach and cody start to realize they may be more than brothers... note: this episode is uncanon and disgusting you sick heck why are you reading this *the new teacher emma tutwiler comes back after getting fired from the ship or whatever she went on to do in life. the gang asks her why she isn't with moseby but she doesn't hear them. *a sack of dicks zack, cody, woody, booby bobby, and roy compete in the Dick Bucket Challenge. zack and roy end up in the finals and have to find out who can suck the most .... things and suck ...... the best. roy wins and zack is impressed. Category:Pages Dan are ashamed of Category:Suite Life Category:Shows